Aiden McPounce
About History/Backstory One Wild Toon Aiden McPounce is a great adventurer. He had many challenges to take over. It all started when he was 2 years old and found a jewel. His father was impressed about it and kept it from him until he was old enough to keep it on his own. Aiden loved to do any kind of adventure ever since (even if it was pretend). He would usually steal some gags from his parents and would get in trouble about it, but this helped him save his class in camp when a Pencil Pusher was attacking the teacher (The teacher didn't have any gags)! Aiden threw the Cream Pie Slice at the Pencil Pusher (It was Lv 2) and he destroyed it! He got a special badge of defeating the cog. After 4th Grade, Aiden was training his fighting and adventure skills like he was determined to when he was 2 years old. He was a great and stealthy Toon. Aiden met Little Lucky and they felt in love with each other ever since. From 5th to 10th Grade, they had a lot of fun adventures with each other, from going to Shops, riding on the Trolley, even going into Cog Buildings sometimes. At 11th grade, they were in different classes. They didn't get to do their adventures as much. Aiden's NEW Adventures! Soon after he finished collage, Aiden and Little Lucky decided to do their own adventures. They started by traveling into a mysterious cave. When they got deep into it (AND I MEAN REALLLLLLY DEEP), the two lovers found Jellybeans, a few Jewels, and the best of all, a cage that was sparkling. They took the chest and placed it in Aiden's house. They opened the cage and something odd would come out "Yoooooou areee nooooot gonna be plaaaaaaaaaaaain." it said. The two would faint. After a while, they would wake up. They decided to dispose the chest quickly and had never heard the voice again. "It probably was a good thing..." said Little Lucky during an interview about it. "It was starnge..." Aiden Vs. A Deer/Cog After a few weeks of confusion and dread, Aiden was walking by himself. And he found a Deer that was infected with the Cog Virus. The Deer would immediately attack him and Aiden was punching him! He went to ToonTown Central and met Winterblue, a toon who was insanely in theories. They became friends and fought the Deer/Cog! When the Deer was in stage 2, Aiden met Minty! She is a great help to him and can inflict 80 damage with her Mint-Cream Pies. Little Lucky decided to join in and help the duo. The 3 got into a container for a bit but broke out! The Deer would fly out of the sky (Using a Propeller due to Cog Virus)! Aiden would use his jet pack to chase after him. Minty would come with Aiden and Lucky was running like a cheetah! After a few days, they would destroy the Deer/Cog but they sadly Broke Up. And this is where the events of Sellbot Intruders would happen. Toon Status (TTR) Laff 64 Gags Toonup: Pixie Dust Trap: Rake Lure: Hypno Goggles Sound: Elephant Trunk Throw: MAXED! Squirt: MAXED! Dropless Appearances Did You Know... *...He Did 2000 adventures? If He had a Trading Card Description: "Phew! Chasing that Cog Virus all day long has worn me out! My friends will help me with a ton of things! Say, had you seen that Deer/Cog anywhere?" Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Made by CrazyMew37 Category:Sellbot Intruders